Someone to ease the pain
by SouthernDragon
Summary: An abused and tortured boy that Max wants to help desperately. Contains sex, torture and swearing. This is OCxMax and this is also yaoi; meaning boyxboy.


**A oneshot of my oc Chadwick and Max Tate from Beyblade!  
****This has some torturing and sexual themes in it so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff I suggest you don't read... Otherwise... ENJOY!**

"_YOU FILTHY PIECE OF TRASH!" _

"_n-no! please don't- ARGH!" _

_Blood flew across the floor as the frail body rolled and slammed against the cold wall of the basement. The attacker had murder sheening in his cold sapphire blue eyes. Black hair was stained with blood splatters and blood speckled across his tanned complexion._

"_What's wrong, Chadwick!? Too much for you?" The man snarled and picked the body up slamming him against the wall and tightened his grip around his already bruised throat. He grinned sadistically as the boy began to claw weakly at the hand and make horrible gagging and choking sounds. "It's alright… You'll be dead soon." He dropped the body and spat at him; watching as the boy made a pathetic attempt to curl up from the wounds already inflicted on his frail frame. "Worthless piece of shit!"_

_Amethyst eyes clenched shut and whimpers came from the boy as he held back his tears. He held his head in his hands and shut out the world as the man continued. Abusing him, torturing him, humiliating him… What was the point of it all? To get the message across… To show him who was the master and who was the slave._

'_Someone…. Please help me…' were his final thoughts as he was sent into the black abyss of unconsciousness._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tyson blinked as he looked at Sabrina, then to the guy standing next to her, then to Kai… Then back again until he was certain he went crazy. "Okay, let me get this straight," he began, "you are _his_ brother…" Pointing to Kai. "And you've been his sister for the past thirteen years?" He then pointed to Sabrina.

The magenta and lavender haired girl looked unamused. She clapped slowly. "He finally understands." She grinned when the boy growled in frustration. "Oh my god, Tyson, just relax okay? It's almost as if you've seen something SO horrific you can't un see it…" She stated and turned to Chadwick as he tried to make himself smaller behind her.

Kai closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, Tyson. That pathetic excuse for a human being is my older brother. My father couldn't keep his dick to himself and slept with a prostitute in Russia. And look what came out." He said; venom lining his voice as he looked at the tall, skinny boy.

Sabrina growled and pointed a finger at him, the muscles in her arms tightening. "You'd better watch yourself, asswipe!" She jabbed a finger behind her to motion everyone's attention to Chadwick. "He's been to hell and back so you can just drop your pansy and snotty attitude and grow a pair!"

"Why? Because he doesn't have a pair?" Kai sneered at her.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" She yelled and stormed over attempting to deck him in the face. Maybe take a few teeth with her while she was at it.

Chadwick watched the whole ordeal with wide and scared eyes. They darted around the room and he backed away slowly until he backed into the wall. He watched his brother and sister go at each other attempting to grapple the other to the ground. His heart beat faster as memories flooded back. His breathing laboured and he sunk to the floor; knees to his chest as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_Come on, Chadwick. This is payment for what you took away from me.." The man sneered as he pulled a deathly sharp dagger from scorching hot coals; the blade white hot… _

_Chadwick tugged at his restraints as he stared at the knife, feeling the heat coming closer and closer. He shook his head as tears ran down his face. He sobbed and choked a bit. "P-please… please don't!" He pleaded as the man ripped his pants down. "PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!" He screamed and yelped as a hand grasped his neck; taking the air from him._

"_Will you now? Will you take back all the years I lost in prison? The years I lost with my family? My testicle I had removed because of you!? WILL YOU!?" He watched as the boy cried and pulled harder against the restraints. "I didn't think you could." He bent low to his face and whispered harshly in his ear; "This is payment for what you took from me."_

"_NO! NOO!" _

_The room echoed with strangled screams that were ear shattering. The cold stones of the walls ricocheted the screams as the deed was done… _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

While everyone's attention was on the grapple couple, Max turned his attention to the hunched figure against the wall. His bright sapphire eyes filled with worry as he left the group and went to him. He sat next to the trembling body and gave him a small smile. "Hey." He touched his arm gently, causing him to snap from his frozen posture and look to the blonde.

He saw gentle and warming blue eyes that calmed him down. A pale freckled face; alerting him that he was probably American. The thing that drew him in the most was the big warm smile. He relaxed his body a little and turned more so he was face to face with the boy. He bit his lip and looked down and then back up at the bubbly face. "H-hello…"

Max blinked, taken aback. He sounded nothing like Kai. They were brothers!? Max looked the boy over. He had darker hair than Kai did, a more structured jawline and his eyes looked softer and more welcoming and understanding than that of his captain's… He had a frail body and a clean shaven face. He couldn't help but blush a little at how deep his voice was; considering how thin he was.

Chadwick averted his eyes. "Sorry…"

"Huh!? Oh no, no!" Max shook his hands and beamed happily. "You didn't do anything." He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "My name is Max! And you're… Chadwick right? That's a really nice name."

A blush crept on the boys cheeks. He was slightly tanned with a few stray freckles here and there; after living in Australia for so many years the sun had stripped him of his former porcelain pale skin and tanned it to an almost light golden brown colour. "Y-yes. But just call me Chad… My full name makes it… seem too formal." He pouted a little.

"Okay!" He beamed. "So do you beyblade? Because if you do I'm guessing that's how Sabrina knows how to? Or did she teach you? Or maybe… You both learnt at the same time! That's great if you did because that means that you've bonded like real siblings…" He then thought about what he said and saw the look of confusion on the opposites face. "I-I mean! Not that you and Kai haven't… Ummmmm….."

Chadwick smiled a little, chuckling softly. "It's okay. I know what you mean." This kid was kind of cute. "The truth is I attended the same Abbey that Kai did… But they didn't see any talent in me so they 'dismissed' me."

"And that's how you came to be in Australia? Wow that's so cool! I mean, not about the Abbey part. That part is bad! So you taught her how to blade then?" His smiled widened when the older by nodded. "That's so cool! My mum and dad always encouraged me to try beyblading! My mum is a scientist for the All-Stars and my dad has his own beyblading hobby shop! Sometimes I help him assemble different beyblades and stuff!" He then bit his lip. "Sorry! I must be talking your ears off. I have to say you have really nice straight and white teeth!"

Chadwick looked away. The two looked up when Sabrina came over looking like she'd been in a dog fight. She growled "We're leaving. Now." She looked down to Max and then to Chadwick and then up at the wall and grinned. "Well if you like you can stay here." She teased to him and made kissing suggestions.

A bright pink blush crept on both faces and Chadwick stood up in a hurry. He looked down to Max and tilted his head forward in a small bow. "It was… nice talking." He said nervously and followed Sabrina out of the dojo, not once glancing back at any of the others.

Tyson looked to Max as Rei and Kenny helped Kai to stand. He watched his best friend closely as he stood up from his position and had a big goofy smile on his face. Tyson wasn't a genius but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. "Do you like him, Maxie?" Tyson teased and grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

Max blushed a deep red and pouted a little. "N-no! It's not like that! He looked really sad and you guys were all fighting so I just came over and talked with him!" He looked at Kai as hard amethyst eyes narrowed; making them appear darker. "And he's really nice. M-maybe if you got to know him a little better then-" He squeaked when a hand landed next to Max's head. He looked up into the scary eyes of his captain.

"Stay away from him, Max. He is damaged." Kai said harshly. He brought his hand back and looked at Max. "Do you want to know why Tala left him?" Everyone stopped and looked at Kai. "Because he clung too much. Because he had continuous nightmares night after night that kept him awake. Because any little movement towards him or aimed at him would send him into a shock state and send him on the floor." He pointed at Max. "This is why I want nothing to do with him. And this is why you need to stay away from him. He is damaged and nothing you or anyone else can do will ever fix him." He finished and stormed out of the dojo, leaving everyone gobsmacked.

Max narrowed his eyebrows and puffed his chest out. "Well I want to help him…" Everyone looked to him. "Even if what Kai says is true he needs someone who won't give up on him."

Rei smiled sincerely. "You're a good person Maxie…" He then looked a bit worried. "But please don't get hurt in the middle of all of this… We don't want to see you hurt."

Tyson swallowed hard. "Especially after the whole thing with Rick…" Rei and Kenny sent sharp looks to Tyson, signalling him to shut up or else. "Sorry."

Max beamed. "Thanks guys." He secured his shooter in its holster and pocketed his beloved Draciel. "I'll be over with them. So I'll see you guys later!" He left the dojo and left his friends to gape after him.

Kenny looked to Rei and Tyson. "Do you guys think this is a good idea? I mean I know Max is a naturally good person and wants to help everyone… M-maybe he's getting in over his head with this one?"

Rei shrugged. Kenny had a point but it was nice to see Max back to his old nice and helpful self. "I think Max is right though… I think this guy really needs a friend to open up a little." He smiled happily. "And I think Max is just the right person for the job."

Tyson nodded in agreement. "You're right Rei…" He looked at them. "I'm kinda hungry… can we get some food?" He smiled big when they nodded and they left the dojo to hunt for food.

-.-.-.-

Max happily walked down the road and turned to an apartment building. He looked up in thought and beamed happily when he pushed number eight.

"Yes?" Sabrina's voice cracked in over the intercom.

"Heya Brin! It's Max." He spoke bubbly to her and walked to the door when he heard the buzz; signalling that she had unlocked the door to let him in. He walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go up to the correct floor.

Sabrina greeted him at the elevator and smiled at him. "If you're here for Chad I can leave for a while and let you two be alone for a while." She grinned when Max blushed. "Or maybe not?"

The blush faded a bit. "I-I'm not too worried. If he's more comfortable with you there…" Max looked down, all the merriment fading from his eyes. "He looks so hurt… And even if what Kai says is true I want to help."

Sabrina bit her lip and pulled the blonde into a hug. She sniffed and held back her tears. Never before had she heard anyone who wanted to help the damaged boy as much as Max did. She closed her eyes when she felt Max rubbing her back in a circular motion. "You're a good guy, Max." She pulled back and looked up into his eyes. "And I know he will open up to you. It will just take time." She lead him into the apartment and shut the door behind them. "CHAD! You have a visitor!"

Max entered the room and smiled at how cosy it was. This was their temporary home until they were ready to leave Japan to head back home to Australia. The walls were a warm beige colour and the carpet was a light orange. He walked through to the living room and saw a cute little fluffy cat nestled on the chest of the boy they were just talking about.

He had his eyes closed and he looked relaxed. The cat looked up at Max with its bright blue eyes and began to purr; swishing its tail a little. It then began to knead its paws against the chest and stretched up. The boy stirred and pet the cat's soft fur.

"Mmmm, Claire don't do that." Chadwick groaned and opened his amethyst eyes, looking up at the blonde standing over him. He blinked a few times and sat up, causing the cat to fall into his lap. "Max?"

"Hey Chad." He beamed happily and sat down as Chadwick sat up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and maybe get something to eat?" He watched as the mood dropped. "O-oh… it's okay if you just want to stay here! I mean we can sit down and watch some movies and have some popcorn."

Chadwick brought his knees up to his chest and looked to Max with calm eyes. "I can't… eat normal food." He watched as Max's face turned from happy to confused. He bit his lip. "I can't digest food properly."

Max blinked. "Then… how do you eat?" He looked at Sabrina as she dug out something and hung it over Max's head. "What's this?" He took the packet and looked at the contents. "It looks like powder…"

Sabrina snatched the packet back. "This is what happens when you have a bad digestive system. I add water to this and that's dinner for him." She walked off and left the pair to talk.

Max looked to him. Kai's words suddenly sunk into him as he properly looked him over. His eyes were full of hurt and betrayal, he noticed the way he would twitch at every movement Max made; he winced once or twice when Sabrina yelled, bringing to Max's attention that he was sensitive to this small things.

Sabrina poked her head out from the kitchen. "Would you like a hot drink, Max?"

"Y-yes please! A coffee would be great." He beamed. "Three sugars. With milk!" He grinned at her.

"Wow… you like to have a lot of sugar." Chadwick commented and looked away as Max smiled at him. "Sorry." He smiled… his smile full of sadness. "I can't even remember the taste of sugar. Everything I eat is so… bland and tasteless."

"Isn't there any way to put something sweet in the food you eat?" Max asked with growing concern and slight interest. "There must be something sweet you're allowed to eat! If I didn't have any sugar or mustard I would go insane!"

Chadwick pointed to his teeth. "I can't eat sugar because of these…."

"Oh yeah. I guess you'd want to keep those pearly whites nice and white! And not turn yellow." He beamed. "I understand."

"No it's not that… These can't turn yellow even if I tried." Chadwick tensed his body a little. "They're dentures…"

Max had to think for a minute. Dentures… He looked up in thought. "Erm…."

The older boy sighed. "They're fake teeth…" He flicked one of the teeth. "They're drilled into my gums."

Max stared in disbelief. Fake teeth!? But he was so young! Max swallowed hard. He had to wonder what happened to him for him to get fake teeth… and not be able to eat normal food… and react to little things. "You know…" He started, gaining his attention. "If you ever want to talk about anything I'll listen." He beamed and put a hand to Chadwick's slender one, feeling the muscles and bones flexing and relaxing.

The buzz rang out again and Sabrina sighed. "Who the hell is that." She walked to the phone and picked it off the receiver. "Who is it?" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If you do anything to him I will call Bryan and he will come here and beat the shit out of you!" She slammed the phone back to the receiver and pressed the button to open the door.

Kai stepped through the door and strode past Sabrina to the living room. Sabrina glared at him and grabbed his arm, feeling the muscles tighten. "I meant what I said! You lay a hand on my brother and you're dead meat! You're dog meat!"

Kai turned to her with hard eyes. He snatched his arm away and walked through to the room, instantly looking down at Max and Chadwick on the couch. Max swallowed and wave d a little at Kai. The hard eyes turned to the oldest in the room.

Chadwick got the message instantly and got up from the couch and backed away as Kai approached him. He backed into a corner and sunk to the ground looking up at his younger brother with fear plastered on his face. "K-Kai…" He whimpered.

"Do not say my name. You have no right to be here!" He pointed at him, causing the boy to hunch up and hug his knees to his chest. "You're pathetic, Chad. Don't you DARE bring Max into your twisted up and messed up head. He doesn't deserve it."

Chadwick shook his head hurriedly. "I-I'm not." His eyes widened at the sight of his angry brother standing over him; murder in his eyes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Don't look at me with those disgusting eyes!" The man snarled and kicked at the boy. The boy's body was limp and appeared to be void of any life. His eyes were glazed over with an almost dull lifeless look…_

_He managed to move his lips slightly and wheeze out a small wisp of breath as the foot collided against his mouth, causing a bloody tooth to drop to the ground. His breathing was laboured and his body was almost butchered. He didn't have the strength to fight back anymore… He didn't care anymore. He wanted to die._

_The man grabbed a fistful of blood stained slate hair and forced the boy's gaze to look at him. "You will die when I say you can die!" He dropped the fistful and spat at him. "Piece of shit!" He walked out, leaving him in the dark room._

_Tears fell from the listless amethyst eyes. 'Mother… please. I don't want to be here anymore.' His mind sobbed as he finally closed his eyes to enter another dreamless sleep._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Max reached out a little, standing up from the couch. "Please, Kai. I came here out of my own free will. I want to help him…" This caused Kai to turn sharply. He wasn't going to back down. "A-and I know you won't help him so I will!" He puffed his chest out. "You need to leave now, Kai."

Chadwick looked to Max with pleading eyes. He watched as the blonde narrowed his eyebrows in determination. _'Max…' _

Kai sneered at Max and turned to him. He relaxed his body a little as the blue eyes did not waver or back away from the challenge against him. Kai approached the blonde and put a hand to his shoulder. "I am doing this for your own good. You will get hurt if you converse with him any longer… Come to your senses Max and see that." He narrowed his slate eyebrows. "Remember what happened with Rick."

"CHADWICK IS NOT RICK! AND YOU ARE NOT MY PARENT!" Max screamed startling everyone in the room. The blonde clenched his fist and felt like punching Kai so hard; but he didn't. He stayed the mature one and looked Kai square in the eye. "You have no right comparing people. Maybe it's not Chad that needs the help…. Maybe it's you, Kai!" Max stated and looked away. "I think you need to go now."

Chadwick stared in awe at the scene before him. Never before had anyone ever stuck up for him the way that Max just did. It was… breathtaking and relieving. He stood up slowly as Kai finally turned to leave. He kept against the wall as Max turned to face him, his eyes still full of slight anger. The angry blue eyes, the stern hard face, the sneering venom filled voice… No…

Max reached out and touched his arm softly taking him from his thoughts and made him look down into Max's, now, sincere eyes as his bright smile warmed the eyes back up. "You don't have to be afraid, Chad. Even if no one else will be there for you…" He stood on his tip toes and gave the older boy a soft and heart filled kiss to his lips. He smiled when he felt the boy kiss back and gently hold him. Max pulled away and looked up into his eyes, placing a warm hand to his cheek and massaged the skin underneath his thumb. "I'll be there for you." He beamed.

Chadwick couldn't help but drop his forehead against Max's shoulder as the younger boy held him and reassured him that everything would be fine.

All the nightmares he could wake from and Max would be there to hold him and comfort him; he could finally have someone to talk to about what happened in his past that would soothe him and heal the emotional and mental scars left from the ordeal. He could finally have someone… who would love him and never leave his side. Who would run their hands through his thick hair and kiss his forehead and tell him that everything would be alright.

Sabrina stirred the coffee and sugar together and smiled. _'Well at least he has someone lasting now…' _She dropped the spoon into the sink and picked the cups up, the smile darkening. _'And if he does anything to hurt my brother… I'll cut his balls off and hang them on my wall as a trophy.' _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_The light seeped into the dark room as paramedics rushed in followed by police. A body lay in a pool of blood just outside the door._

_Chadwick stared up with lifeless eyes as the paramedics turned him onto his back and reassured him that everything would be fine. He couldn't help but question them as they picked him up and rushed him outsider to their ambulance. He looked to the left, squinting his eyes as the sunlight hurt his eyes. _

_They were at a pier… Looking out into the ocean. He closed his eyes again as he was put into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital on vital life support._

_Was he dead? Was this some kind of wonderful dream? Maybe he was in heaven. He could only question it further as the darkness consumed him; but before he passed out completely he looked up and saw the smiling face of a beautiful woman with long flowing golden hair and stunning jade eyes. She reached down and cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed his forehead; letting him know that he was safe and alive._

_He smiled and allowed the wonderful dream to consume him._

'_Mother…'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

The room was quiet aside from the shuffling and rustling from the bed. Whimpers and moans could be heard.

Chadwick kneeled over Max and bent over him, kissing up and along his neck breathing into his ear gently and nipping at his earlobe. He bit at the flesh gently and massaged it between his teeth.

Max bit his bottom lip and pulled the boy closer to him, wrapping his legs around his waist as he felt his hard man against the other boy's… He felt so good. He pulled back and looked up into the lust filled amethyst eyes. He gasped and closed his eyes when he felt the other's tongue running down his chest and clamping to his nipple, licking around the tender nub and finally biting at it causing him to moan and clench at his hair.

"Ch-Chad…" He gasped as he felt the hand snake into his trousers and feel against his hard man. Max sat up and pushed Chadwick down on the bed. He didn't want to be on the bottom… not like with Rick… He wanted to show Chadwick that he could be as dominant as he was. He felt down his chest and watched the chest puff out as the erection grew through his pants. He reached down and pulled the pants from around his waist watching as the huge erection sprung back up; throbbing from the pleasure.

Max's heart sunk a little as he saw the missing accessories but he couldn't let the mood drop. He took the huge length into his mouth and sucked on it feeling two hands hold at his head gently as he bobbed his head back and forth giving pleasure to the older boy.

Chadwick arched his back and spread his legs a little to give Max more room for movement down in that area. A blush crept on his cheeks as his breathing picked up as he felt the movements getting faster and hotter. He closed his eyes and moaned, pushing his back into the pillow. "M-Max…" He whimpered and sighed as Max pulled away and moved up to kiss him.

"I want to make you feel good…" Max whispered and felt up his chest. He smiled and licked up his neck slowly and pinched at one of his nipples, feeling the body shudder and arms wrap around him.

Chadwick closed his eyes and brought Max closer. "Just you being here is enough…" He knew that he couldn't actually cum which usually signalled that you were really aroused and at the peak of pleasure, but at least he had the pleasure knowing he could make Max cum and scream. He smiled as the blonde lay his head on his chest and drew circles with his index finger.

He turned them over and looked down at Max with seductive eyes. He lowered himself down and took Max's member into his hands gently and moved his mouth closer. He breathed on it and licked the tip of the head and finally engulfed the length in his mouth smiling when he heard the blonde moan and grip at his hair.

Max looked up at the ceiling as he was being sucked on. He had so many thoughts running through his head. It felt so damn good. He closed his eyes when he felt the tongue sliding up and down his member. It felt so good…

Chadwick deep throated Max and began to hum against it. He moaned himself when he felt the grip tightening against his hair. He moved his head back and released the man from his mouth, breathing slowly and taking the head into his mouth again; sucking it and rubbing against the tip with his tongue. He felt the whole muscle throb as Max's body began to shake from the pleasure. He was ready. He began the bobbing motions again with his head and pulled back a little.

Max moaned loudly as his knees and hips buckled. He arched his back as he finally came. He breathed heavily and gasped when Chadwick pulled away and looked into his eyes, pushing him onto the bed and fisting at the muscles slowly. He whimpered as he came more, the muscle beginning to hurt. He finally sat up causing the older boy to stop.

Max reached down and took Chadwick's huge length into his hand and began to fist at it. He watched the muscle harden as the foreskin pulled back and forth against the length, the head of it looking slick and wet. He fisted faster and looked down into Chadwick's heated face. His nipples were erect and his face had a faint blush across it. His eyes were full of ecstasy. Max didn't know if he could actually cum but he was going to do the best he could to make sure he experienced the pleasure.

He fisted harder and faster watching as his body trembled and tensed; his back arched and his toes curled. It was almost an awe sight. His body was structured so beautifully as he moaned and threw his head back against the pillow; clear liquid oozing from the head of his hard member. Max bent down while he fisted and licked the slick head causing a loud moan.

He gripped the sheets as his hips buckled. He rocked them back and forth as he watched his hard man getting fisted. It was so hot. He couldn't think straight. He closed his eyes as he panted and dug his nails into the sheets, gripping them so hard he was sure he was about to snap from how good it felt.

Max squeezed it a little as he continued to fist; feeling the muscle throb at a rapid pace. He did it harder and faster and finally watched as the clear liquid shot from the head and dribbled down the length. Chadwick moaned louder as his hips continued to rock. He felt the hand move from his man and run up his chest. He breathed heavily as he felt soft hair on his chest. He looked up at the ceiling and ran his slender hand through Max's soft blonde hair. His breathing was going back to normal. How good he felt…

Max finally kissed his chest and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep as he felt the covers drape over him gently by the older boy. He listened to the sound of his steady heartbeats and smiled in content at pleasuring him.

**And yes... it ended with YAOI! Now you're probably wondering how Chad can even get an erection without any of his accessories to help him with that. When guys get hard it's usually because they're aroused and the blood rushes to their members and whoop! You have an erection. Testicles are the things that give out sperm... and cum. So Chadwick cannot have children nor can he cum... But I'm sure it still feels good.**

**Thanks everyone! **


End file.
